Travels of Law
by Android Cross
Summary: A pair of newly weds adventure together, as Asmodeus the lord of demons, tries to separate them, will their love pull them along, or will the forces of the abyss tear them apart? (Featuring a host of characters that are either from games or are OC's, and some are OC versions of game characters.) Rated T or older.
1. Chapter 1

Law

Part 1:Unity Pulled apart

A glorious wedding happend today, standing at the altar waiting for his soon to be wife, This man's name was Law, well not really,  
His real name was Veren, but only his bride Lily called him that He wore a speacial Tuxedo that was black and a Dark Gray for the area around the neck. He'd agreed to wear it because Lily's family had passed it down to the Groom of all the weddings that they had.

Lily was ascorted by her father whose name was Nemo, or because of his name meaning "Nobody" everyone called him Gold Heart, to spare his feelings as he didn't like his name.  
But thats neither here nor there. Lily was a angel in human for according to Law, He loved her personality, Laid back like he was but still could be serious or flirty (as well as other things, Wink Wink), But her look was a good bonus,Gorgeous orange brown hair, perfect DD breasts, a nice thin waist. and though Veren could go on he stopped thinking about that as that sort of thinking was meant for the Honeymoon. She also had the prettiest magenta eyes.  
Despite her all around good personality she also showed some stubborness, and some traits that made Veren's mother refuse thier union. the two things was Lily believed in Dimensional Travel, second thing was that she was a Fox-Kin, Her Fox ears poking out of her head(which the veil had a opening for them.  
and she had the cutest fox tail that swished in excitment apon seeing Veren.

As she reached the altar her father gave her over to Veren who took her in his arms and held onto them as the priest said the lines at every wedding.  
But as he was nearing the end where they gave eachother the rings, and as a Fox-Kin tradition they offered rings which represented certain things.  
"I give you My Love and Might, May I always know when your safe and when you need me, and I shall hurry as a Knight to protect you."  
He put on her finger a Diamond that fused with a Ruby.

She put a ring with a Diamond and a Sapphire "I give you My Love and promise to stay with you in Sickness, Health and Eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Such Beauty! and Love! I MUST HAVE HER!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a demonic voice rang through out the church, Ironically enhanced by the metal bells lining some parts of it, A dark hole opened under Lily who screamed as a demonic hand grabbed her and pulled her through. Just as it was about to descend to who knows where Law grabbed onto the hand in a attempt to free Lily, and it dragged both with it.

...As the dust on the altar settled and everyone stared at where the two lovers were, a random person shouted "WHAT THE F-! 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Strangers in Deadly Lands

As Law and his Bride were pulled by the demonic clutches of whatever, A demonic voice spoke.  
"SO THE MORTAL WISHES TO DEFY ME? YOU SEEM LIKE A FUN TOY TO PLAY WITH.  
Another hand suddenly came out of nowhere and flicked Law off the other hand causing him to tumble into the darkness.  
The force was so sudden but he still reached out for Lily who also reached out, her wedding ring shining from some unknown light.  
The light shined on his ring aswell. Suddenly the light began to glow brighter...very bright that it was blinding.

"WHAT IN THE- MORTALS DO NOT POSSESS THIS POWER!" The voice was surprised and stunned, the hand released Lily who fell somewhere but somehow she managed to grab Law's hand.

"Quick Veren! concentrate, try to get us home!" as she said this the voice boomed even louder.

"NO! THIS IS MY REALM, YOU WILL GO WHERE I WISH, NOWHERE ELSE!"

In a instant the couple teleported from some dark energy, Law had a feeling that without that light they would have died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the fuzzyness of the teleporting stopped the two looked around, they were in the middle of a white marbel room that glowed, a much kinder voice suddenly spoke.

"Greetings young lovers." said the voice.

"Um...hello?" said Law in more of a question then a greeting.

"I understand, I would be wary of strange voices if I was in your shoes."

Lily stepped forward though Law gripped her hand gently and held it close. "Its okay hun, it seems to mean well"

They both stepped forward

"I should probally introduce myself, I am a divine deliverer of Justice, in most cases I instruct heroes and heroines in the art of combat."

"What is this place?" asked Law

"It is half a new land to most and a prison that we can't escape, all thanks to the Demon Lord Asmodeus, who you have...met before" the voice said the last part like he wasn't sure that he was saying it properly.

in a brief action Lily was suddenly wrapped in Law's arms "Son of a Bitch nearly took my precious Love away!" He gave Lily a kiss on the lips to emphasise...something.

"Veren you can release me, theres nothing thats going to harm me."

"Oh, right sorry Hun." A thought suddenly occured to Law

"Wait, you can't escape either right?"

"You are half right, I could easily get out of here, but then I would fail in my mission to help everyone get off this land's dimension and back to their friends and families."

The voice paused for a second before suddenly half shouting. "Oh no! Demons from the Abyss have come to destroy this temple to God!" "Quick, You two need to defend this site! or else noone gets home!"

"How can we stand against demons, we're just a half newly wedded couple!" asked Lily "I mean my Fox-Kin heritage dosn't have any magic that can compete with demons!" Lily was half in panic.

"I'm getting to that, (sounds of page flipping) Ah here we go, I as a servant of Divine Power, grant you the following benifits and weapons!"

The guardian spoke as energy empowered their clothes and weapons apeared in their hands.

"Lily, As you have the spunk and sass, As well as a fine-(cough) anyway, I've equipped you with a pistol that shoots demon stampeding rounds, heck these things could kill anything evil, also your dress is fortifide with Divine power, making it the toughest dress in all the multiverse! Heaven and Hell combined could barely make a scratch against it! Now you have beauty, grace and a dress that is stronger then the strongest armor!"

"Law, I've outfitted you with the same armor enchantment, but I've given you a speacial set of clawed gauntlets and Sabatons that only hurt those that are evil, So you can cuddle with your bride and be battle ready, also the Faceplate makes you look badass!"

"Now that we have a short presentation could you use your powers to help defend this place?"

The two stepped out of the building, into a new and dangerous world.


End file.
